You're Amazing, Kurt
by fantasylover42
Summary: Kurt's POV of Finn and his special moment during Furt. NOT romance.


**Story: You're Amazing, Kurt**

**POV: Kurt**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Word Count: 1227**

**Before Story A/N: Sort of a song fic, but only because it was unavoidable. Not romance, but bromance.**

**

* * *

**

"And now," Mr. Shue said into the microphone, "I'd like to introduce _one_ of the best men: Finn Hudson!" There was a smattering of applause as Finn walked up. A waiter came up to him and offered him a glass of champagne.

"Oh, thanks. Hi, uh, thank you. Best man. Right, uh. Well, I wanna propose a toast to my mom, who is so awesome." My dad and I both looked over at Carole, who looked like she was about to start bawling. "I mean, somehow even without one in the house, you taught me what it means to be a man. In Glee Club, uh, whenever two of us got together we got a nickname." I quickly glanced at the Glee Clubbers, and saw them all smirking. "Rachel and I are Finnchel, Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry," Rachel made a bit of a grim expression, "and today a new union was formed." There was a pause as everyone eagerly awaited what this new union was. "Furt."

There were some giggles. I stared at him in amazement, trying to figure out if I'd somehow drunk too much champagne or dozed off, or if that had actually just come out of his mouth. "You and me, man. We're brothers from another mother. And, quite frankly, no one else has showed me as much as you about what it means to be a man." I swallowed, trying hard not to cry. "And over the past few weeks, uh, some stuff's gone down, and I haven't manned up like I should've. From now on, no matter what it costs me, I've got your back. 'Kay? Even if it means getting a slushie in the face every now and then." There was laughter from the Glee table and Rachel hid her face in her arms. I heard some sniffles from down the table that told me that Carole was crying. "You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So as a thank you, I had the Glee Club put together a little number in your honor.

He came over to the table and put down the microphone. "You're gonna dance this one with me, dude." I shook my head adamantly and mouthed "No!" at him, grinning. I didn't think I could do that. I watched Finn walk out onto the dance floor with the background music starting up from our fellow Glee Clubbers. The boys walked up to join Finn on the floor.

Finn looked at Rachel and his mother as he started singing, to fit with the lyrics. "Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. " I tried to hold it together, trying not to listen to the words, because I was already tearing up, and I knew that if I really was listening, I would be bawling. The girls ran up to join them.

Finn turned to me and sang right to me as he started the next part. I laughed as I watched him. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay. You know I say–" He reached his hand out to me and I sighed and looked away, smiling, and then reluctantly took it and let him drag me onto the dance floor.

He sang and danced, pointing and looking at me. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are." Mercedes and Rachel had grabbed my arms on either side and were smiling at me too. Rachel started walking out to meet Finn, but then she doubled back, grinning, and helped Mercedes push me towards him. I laughed, startled, and let him grab me and start box stepping with me, looking into my eyes as he sang. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

Dancing with Finn... Finn singing to me... It would have meant something so different not all that long ago. But it meant so much more now. It meant that we had both moved on from what had happened, first my ridiculous and uncomfortable crush on him, to his frustration and hurtful words, to my overreaction and calling him homophobic because I felt so hurt. But we were past that. We were friends now. We were more than friends. We were brothers.

He pulled away from me and grabbed my shoulder, still singing to me. "The way you are–" He grabbed me and hugged me close against his chest. I was laughing and crying, all at once. "The way you are." He let go of me, and we looked at each other, smiled knowingly, and then turned to the front and started walking towards our parents. Carole's mouth opened and my dad was smiling as they clambered out of their chairs to meet their children. "Girl you're amazing, just the way you are." We grabbed their hands and led them out to the dance floor, Finn still singing, and me happier than I'd been in what felt like forever. We grabbed them and just started dancing. All of the people in Glee found a partner and started boogieing too.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change." Sure my dad wasn't a fantastic dancer, and Finn and Carole wouldn't be winning any dancing competitions with what they were doing over there, but it didn't matter. Because we were a family, showing our love for each other. "'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are." My dad let go of me and went over to his new wife – my new mom. Finn shook his hand and turned her over to him. They all looked so happy, and I felt so happy. We truly were a family. Finn beckoned to Rachel, who was dancing with Mercedes, and Mercedes came over to dance with me. It was amazing. My family and all of my best friends, here during one of the best moments in my life. They'd done all this for me. And there was no way that I'd ever be able to tell them just how grateful I was. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah!"

There was raucous applause after the song ended. Mercedes hugged me, and we both stood there, laughing, while the room was erupting in cheers. The entire Glee Club came over and hugged me, until I was basically just covered in a blanket of people. Finally they all stepped back, smiling and looking at me.

"Thank you all so much. Especially you, Finn." I looked at him. "You have no idea how much this means to me." I went over and hugged him, and there was another round of applause.

"Love you, man," he said quietly. I just smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So.**

**I have finally done Glee fanfiction.**

**WOOT.**

**Yeah, I'm going on a Glee kick. It's because until recently, all of my other fandoms were basically on a hiatus: Doctor Who (still is), Torchwood (still is), and Harry Potter (which, of course, is now off of hiatus because of the movie). I hope to write more fanfics SOON for all of these, since I've been in a writing mood lately.**

**I love myself for this, even if I'm not too pleased with the turnout. I really wanted to write Glee stuff. I haven't worked much with Glee fanfiction though, so I can't get into the characters and write as them yet, which makes me feel like it's a piece of crap. But don't you worry, I'll get better. That I haven't worked much with Glee was also part of the reason that I did this scene, because I had a lot of dialogue to work around and off of. But I have a complete non-canon scene to write for Glee, so, that's that :)**

**I really wanted to convey what I felt like Kurt would be feeling during this scene, and add my own little ending.**

**So I hope you like.**

**I want to write some more, but at least one of the fanfic ideas I have really needs to be written before the next episode airs, so we'll see if I make it.**

**Should I write more Glee?**

**AND YOU BETTER FREAKING ENJOY BECAUSE IT WAS A BITCH TO GET UP, BOTH MY INTERNET _AND_ MY WORD PROCESSOR CRASHED! :P**


End file.
